MegaMan Battle Network The Greatest Challenge
by bluedarkyugi
Summary: 10 years later, Wily is defeated and Scyler has been forced into the lower levels of the UnderNet. But now Lan and Mayl must face their greatest ever challenge.
1. Joy

Megaman Battle Network – The Greatest Challenge

Chapter 1 – Joy

_As this fic is set 10 years after Sibiling Rivalry you'll need some updates on the characters._

_Sarah and Chaud are engaged, have been for two years but never found the time to arrange the wedding. Sarah is in a teacher training course and still finds time to work for the officials, Chaud took over as head of his fathers company and works for the officials as well._

_Yai was put into an arranged marriage by her father and is married to a Netopian businessman. Last Lan and Mayl heard she was expecting a baby._

_Lan and Mayl tied the knot (Duh!), Lan works at SciLab whilst Mayl does volunteer work at the hospital, Lan does the odd job for the officials, mainly providing back up if Sarah and Chaud ask for it._

_Dex works full time for the officials, needless to say he isn't their best netbattler. Chisao is in college in Netopia._

_Sarah and Yai had an arguement over Chaud, alls I'm saying is it was an explosive arguement and Yai needs better timing._

_Dr. Hikari is officially retired but is one of those people who just can't pull himself away from his work, he works for SciLab for free now his pension scheme paying what his wages would have. Needless to say, his wife isn't best pleased about this arrangement._

It was 10 years after Lan first met his sister Sarah. With her and his friends he had good times and bad. They'd finished school and college and Sarah got into the record books by being the first navi to gain a human qualification. Sarah had gone onto university and was halfway through a teacher training course. And Lan was married to Mayl.

Lan paced up and down in the corridor, he hadn't been here much since he stopped Alpha. He really was nervous about being here.

"Will you sit down and stop pacing," said Sarah, "You're making me feel nervous."

"Sorry but," said Lan.

"I know, it's not every day that an event like this happens."

Out of the door at the other end of the corridor a figure in a green gown stepped out and walked towards the two of them.

"Congratulations Mr. Hikari," said the figure, "Your wife has just given birth to a healthy baby boy."

Lan and Sarah went in to see Mayl. In her arms she held a baby boy.

"He has his father's eyes," said Sarah looking at the baby's chocolate brown eyes, "Have you two thought of a name for him yet?"

"Lan demanded to name it if it was a boy," said Mayl.

Sarah turned to Lan who was looking at his child with a smile on his face.

"There's only one name I could give my first born boy," said Lan looking at his PET, "Hub."

"Stop embarrassing me," said Megaman.

As it was a holiday Sarah slept in the corridor outside Mayl's room in the hospital. Due to a complication during the birth they were keeping her in to make sure she was ok. Lan had gone to work and had taken Megaman. Their Dad chose that moment to visit.

"Hi honey," said Dr. Hikari, "How are they?"

"They're fine Dad," said Sarah, "Is that the navi you've been working on for the baby?"

"Yes."

"Let's go see Mayl and your grandson."

The two of them went into the room. Mayl smiled and looked over at the sleeping form of Hub.

"What's his name?" asked Dr. Hikari.

"Lan named him so guess," said Mayl.

"Only one name it could be then," said Dr. Hikari, "Welcome to the world Hub."

"Is that the navi?" said Mayl, "Can I see?"

Mayl looked at the PET that Dr. Hikari had brought and Sarah looked too.

"She's so cute," said Sarah.

"I guess the new programs you've been working on work then," said Mayl, "Is this the navibaby system."

"It's an adaptation," said Dr. Hikari, "This navi will grow with Hub and her abilities will change according to how she's been raised."

"How is she raised?" asked Mayl.

"I was hoping Roll and Megaman would agree to be test subjects for raising her," said Dr. Hikari, "It would be a massive breakthrough if the two of them raised an operational navi."

"Sure," said Roll.

Dr. Hikari connected the two PETs and Roll transferred herself into the new one. Picking up the baby navi she went back into her own PET with her.

"Two mothers and two babies," said Sarah.

"The new navi is a combination of Megaman and Roll," said Dr. Hikari, "Unfortunately some Empress data got mixed in. I'm sorry Roll."

"It's ok," said Roll, "Don't worry too much about it."

After keeping her promise for the last nine years Roll had changed a little. Instead of the standard Roll matrix she had permanently gained Empress' high heeled boots and teeth. It had worried her at first but she was used to them now and after a few modifications Sarah and Dr. Hikari had assured her that she wouldn't change anymore.

Roll took the time to look at the navi. She looked a lot like her only she sported more of her 'fathers' amour and it was coloured blue. Her antennae were the same golden colour as Roll's but her hair was brown. Instead of Roll's single flat pigtail she had two which were fuller than Roll's.

"I'm a little jealous of her hair," said Roll, "What's her name?"

"She doesn't have one," said Dr. Hikari, "I was hoping you'd think of one."

Roll looked at the now sleeping figure in her arms. "I know the perfect one," she said.

"What is it then?" said Mayl.

"Una," said Roll.

"One," said Sarah as Roll nodded.

* * *

Ok, the stuff up top was easy to think about, now here's the difficult part. My fics now have one of two places, present and future. Future is anytime after this point, present is before this point. Most future fics will in fact be based on Hub and Una so unless stated assume any fic entitled MegaMan Battle Network is in the present and any fic entitled Una.exe is in the future. 


	2. Sorrow

Megaman Battle Network – The Greatest Challenge

Chapter 2 – Sorrow

After a few tests were ran to make sure that mother and baby were healthy Mayl and Hub were discharged from the hospital. It was then that Mayl found out why Lan hadn't been at the hospital much. She walked in the nursery to find Una sitting on the floor while Sarah in her body was reading her a story.

"Do you like it?" said Lan, "Me and Dad worked for the last week on this."

"But how?" said Mayl amazed.

"Holograms," said Sarah going to touch Una. Her hand went straight through and Una giggled.

"Doesn't that bother her?" asked Mayl.

"No," said Sarah, "She's too young to realise that my hand shouldn't technically go through her, plus it tickles."

"How do you know?" said Mayl.

"Well who do you think tested it?" said Sarah.

"Sorry," said Mayl who gasped as Megaman walked straight through her. Sarah, Lan and Megaman fell about laughing.

"Jack Roll in," said Megaman, "She'll love this."

Mayl jacked Roll into the system who ran over to Una and picked her up. It wasn't long before the adults were playing a board game using the system with the babies on their mother's knees.

"So the navis use pieces and dice that are holograms as well?" said Mayl.

"Yup, it was designed so that Hub and Una could play together," said Lan, "We're also working on things like balls that the navis can manipulate so even simple games like catch can be played."

"And Sarah and Megaman helped to test all this?" said Mayl, "Thanks you guys."

"No problem," said Megaman.

"You should thank Dad as well," said Sarah, "It was his idea."

Mayl smiled and picked up the dice to roll. "Opps," she said as her hand went through one of them. She picked up the other die and rolled.

It was two years before any problems were noticed. Hub and Una were in the nursery with Megaman keeping an eye on them both. Mayl was out shopping and Lan was doing some work in his study. Suddenly Hub looked as though he was having trouble breathing. Megaman called an ambulance and shouted Lan up.

"What is it?" said Lan running in. Seeing his son on the floor Lan ran over and picked him up.

"Call and ambulance Megaman," said Lan.

"Already done," said Megaman,

"Do you know what's up with him?" asked Lan.

"I hope it isn't what I think it is Lan."

"Daddy," said Una, "Why Hub breathing funny?"

Megaman bent down to pick her up. "Hub's very sick," he said, "He has to go to hospital."

Tears appeared in Una's eyes. "Una," said Megaman holding her close.

In the hospital Lan paced the corridor once more when he realised something. Pulling out his PET he asked Megaman, "What do you think it is?"

Megaman just looked at him. A small tear appeared in his eye.

"No," said Lan, "Not that."

Mayl and Sarah ran up the corridor.

"What's up with Hub?" asked Mayl.

"The doctors are running some tests," said Lan, "It looks like HBD."

"No," said Mayl sitting down on the seats, "Are you sure?"

"Megaman thinks it is," said Lan, "We have to remember he's been through it to. We're just lucky we have one of the best experts on HBD here in Dentech city."

Mayl just put her head in her hands.

The doctor came from up the corridor. He looked at Lan and said, "I'm sorry Lan, it's HBD."

"There is a cure though, the operation right," said Lan.

"He's too young at the moment," said the doctor, "Don't worry Lan, you helped me through this disease. It's the least I can do to help your son."

"Thanks Mamoru," said Lan, "That means a lot to me."

"You can take him home for now," said Mamoru, "I've seen that nursery of yours and I can give you a program to monitor him while he's in the nursery. It will send us a signal if he has another attack so we can operate as soon as possible if needed. If you want we can do a small operation to try and prevent the attacks for now. It won't cure him, but it may keep him alive until we can perform the operation to completely cure him."

Mayl and Lan agreed to the operation. Mamoru performed the operation the next day. They took him home a week later.


	3. Company

Megaman Battle Network – The Greatest Challenge

Chapter 3 – Company

A few days after Hub's return from Hospital, they had a surprise.

"Yai!" said Mayl as she answered the door.

"Hi there Mayl," said Yai. She'd grown since school and had become the vice president of her fathers company. She was married to another businessman and had moved away just before Hub was born. Like Mayl and Lan she had a child too.

"Are you just going to stand there all day or are you going to invite me in?" said Yai.

"Oh sorry," said Mayl, "Come in."

Yai went in and sat down.

"Oh, this is Blu," said Yai introducing her daughter, "I heard you had a child too."

"Hub and Una are in the nursery," said Mayl absentmindedly.

"Two children?" said Yai.

"You'd best go up and see," said Mayl.

Mayl led Yai up to the nursery. Yai brought Blu up with her. Mayl opened the nursery door.

"Hi Yai," said Roll and Megaman.

Yai jumped back and nearly dropped Blu. "That was a shock," she said looking at the life-sized Megaman and Roll.

"Sorry," said Megaman, "We've become used to this size whilst we're in this room anyway."

"So I'm guessing Una is the result of Dr. Hikari's babynavi project," said Glyde.

"Oh Glyde, I forgot about you," said Mayl, "Jack him in Yai."

Yai put Blu on the floor and jacked Glyde in. Hub seeing a new navi ran to his ball and threw it to Glyde. Glyde not suspecting anything waited for the ball to go through him.

"Oof," said Glyde as the ball hit him in the chest winding him. Una ran over to the ball and threw it to Hub who caught it. Megaman, Roll, Mayl and Yai laughed at Glyde.

"What was that?" said Glyde, "It should have gone through me right?"

"Electromagnets," said Megaman, "The ball is linked up to the room and when it encounters a navi in the room, electromagnets make the ball act as if the navi was a solid object. There's also a ball in the cybernetic version that moves with that one as well so the navis can be hit with it."

"I see," said Glyde, "Would it be safe to leave Miss Blu with these two?"

"Sure," said Roll, "Una's the mischief maker and the only thing she can touch in the real world is the ball."

Blu peered out from round the back of Yai. Hub spotting her ran to his ball and ran over to give it to her. She took it and walked into the nursery, she sat down with a bump. Giggling she rolled the ball to Hub who sat down and rolled it back. Una sat down too and soon the three of them were rolling the ball to each other.

"They'll be fine," said Mayl, "Megaman and Roll will keep an eye on them. I'd best go see if I can prise Lan from his office."

Mayl managed to get Lan out of his office and the three of them went down to talk. Glyde stopped upstairs to talk to Megaman and Roll.

"So what are you doing now Yai?" asked Lan.

"I'm not that busy as my title suggests actually," said Yai, "The title is just that, a title. My work mainly involves signing documents my old man can't get to sign."

"So where are you living now Yai?" said Mayl.

"Actually, that's what I came to town to see," said Yai, "I'm thinking of moving back. I enjoyed my school days here and I had hoped to put Blu though the same high school."

"Why move now then?" asked Lan.

"It will give her time to settle, I know how hard it is to go to school and not know anyone."

Mayl and Lan just nodded before the alarm went off. Mayl and Lan were up like a shot and were halfway upstairs before Yai realised that the alarm was going. She ran upstairs to see Lan and Mayl trying to help Hub breath, Una was clutching Roll who was trying to calm both Una and Blu and Megaman was checking on an ambulance. Yai picked up Blu and Roll picked up Una. Glyde above the girls screaming and Lan and Mayl's talking managed to fill Yai in.

"It turns out that Hub suffers from HBD," said Glyde, "Due to the fact that the nursery could detect if he had an attack they let him come home."

The ambulance arrived and Lan and Mayl went to get on. One of the paramedics stopped them telling them only one of them could go.

"Mayl go," said Yai, "Me and Lan will follow in my car."

Mayl nodded and threw her PET to Lan.

"I'd rather Una didn't come with me Lan," she said. Lan just nodded and climbed into Yai's car with her and Blu.


	4. Friendship

Megaman Battle Network – The Greatest Challenge

Chapter 4 – Friendship

Mamoru came down the corridor. "I'm sorry Lan, after that last attack we'd like to keep him in the hospital until the operation can take place."

"How long is that?" asked Mayl.

"Three years I'm afraid," said Mamoru, "We can operate sooner but he stands more chance of success after he reaches his fifth year. Still, that's nothing compared to how long I spent here."

"I bet you never expected to come back when you were cured either did you?" said Lan.

"That's the Lan Hikari I call my friend," said Mamoru, "Keep smiling, Hub's in the best of hands."

From there on in it was a constant vigil by the Hikari's. If Lan or Mayl weren't by Hub's side, Sarah or his grandparents were. His only constant source of comfort was Una who stayed by his side day and night. For three years there was always someone by his side.

A hand shook Sarah awake.

"Huh," she as she focused and recognised the two faces, "Yai and Blu."

"How is he?" asked Blu.

"Sleeping," said Sarah, "He goes into surgery tomorrow. They didn't want to do it now but his last attack was his worst yet."

Blu nodded and placed a teddy bear next to him.

"Blu," said Yai, "But that's your favourite."

"He needs him more," said Blu.

"I'll tell him in the morning," said Sarah, "You'd best go to bed Blu. You can come and see him tomorrow after the operation."

Sarah smiled, Hub was only a couple of months older than Blu, no more than the gap between Mayl and Lan.

"History may repeat itself, but who's history is repeating," whispered Sarah. She looked over at the PET by Hub's bedside. "And you'd best become one of the greatest netnavis ever." She slowly drifted back to sleep.

The next day Lan and Blu paced up and down the corridor waiting for Hub to come out of surgery.

"Will you pair just sit down," said Sarah, "This is the third time I've been here with you and you're pacing again Lan. And you sit down too Scyler," she said to her navi, "You're all making me even more nervous."

"Sorry," chimed three voices. Lan and Blu sat down, Lan sat next to Mayl and put his arm around her.

It was a long and difficult wait, Sarah was just about to go get some drinks for everyone when Mamoru walked out of the operating theatre. Everyone looked at him waiting for the results.

"The operation went well," said Mamoru, "We just have to see how he responds to the treatment now."

The five of them crammed themselves into Hub's room. Blu made her way up to the top of the bed where a groggy Hub lay.

"Hey forehead," said Hub.

Blu just shook her head. Sarah thought more about that part, apart from one time where her old navi had called Megaman 'Mega', if any other navi but Roll called him that then they'd be looking down the barrel of the MegaBuster, and the same if anyone but her called him Hub. If anyone else had called Blu 'Forehead' they'd have been lucky to get away with her screaming at them.

"Shh," whispered Mayl, "You need your rest."

"Let's go Blu," said Yai. The two of them left and Sarah followed.

"Go to sleep now Hub," said Mayl. Hub grabbed the teddy that Blu had left him and held it whilst he went to sleep.


	5. Life

Megaman Battle Network – The Greatest Challenge

Chapter 5 – Life

It was 7 years since the operation and Hub had grown up like any other kid. He and his 'cousin' Una were both anxious about their first day at high school. He was confident about everything, except the bandana.

"Why do I have to wear it?" said Hub, "It's not as though I have to wear it by law."

"Come on," said Mayl, "It's virtually law that you have to wear an item of clothing with your navi symbol on it."

"But not that symbol," protested Hub.

"When we asked if you wanted us to change her symbol you refused," said Lan.

"But I didn't know I'd have to wear this Bandana then," said Hub.

"Just put the thing on Hub," said Una, "If anyone protests we just beat them in a NetBattle."

"But its pink!" said Hub.

This was true, by accident his grandfather ended up with a combination of Roll and Megaman's symbols. To be more accurate let's just say that she had Megaman's symbol with Roll's colouring. In other words where Megaman's was red, his was pink and the black was yellow.

"Ok then, just for today," said Hub, "Where's Aunt Sarah anyway? Isn't she seeing me off today?"

"She had to go work early today Hub," said Mayl.

"You pair had best go too," said Megaman.

"Ok," said Hub as he jacked Una out of the nursery and went to meet Blu to go to school.

"Wait up," said Lan walking to a cupboard at the back of the room, "Here you go Hub." He pulled out an old shoe box from the cupboard and handed it to Hub. Hub opened it and gasped at the contents.

"I can't wear these," said Hub shaking his head, he lifted out one of Lan's old rollerblade attachments from the box, "I'd be afraid I'd break them."

"If you don't," said Lan, "They'll just gather dust at the back of the cupboard. If you break them I can pay to get them fixed anyway, they aren't exactly all the same parts I first had."

"I think the only think that hasn't changed is the actual base," said MegaMan looking at them, "I'm right anyway look."

The five of them looked and saw where Lan had written his name on them in permanent marker all those years ago.

"I'm sorry Dad," said Hub, "I couldn't whilst they have that name on anyway."

Lan pulled a marker pen out of a pocket and took the rollerblades, he carefully crossed out his name and wrote Hub Hikari on them.

"Dad," said Hub as Lan handed them back.

"Go," said Lan, "Wear them and go."

They heard him run down the stairs open the door and then a crash as Hub tried to put on the blades whilst running.

"Not as easy as it looks is it?" yelled Lan out of the window as Mayl and the navis laughed.

"He's going to have one big surprise when he gets to school," said MegaMan.

"Should we have told them?" said Mayl.

"Nah, it's a nice surprise for them," said Roll.

As predicted by Hub he got bullied the moment he reached the classroom.

"Ha, look at the little baby with the pink navi symbol," said a kid at the back.

Hub ignored him and sat at the front.

"So you're going to ignore me now are you?" said the kid walking to the front and standing by Hub's desk, "I bet you have a little girlie navi to go with your little girlie symbol don't you."

Still ignoring him Hub turned on the desk and started to read through some of the schools policies, more specifically the ones concerning bullying. The bully started to walk up and down in front of the board taking the opportunity to bully Hub some more.

"Oh look at me, I'm the little girlie boy with my little girlie symbol and my little girlie navi," he said. He noticed the class was looking at the door. Hub engrossed in his reading had never noticed.

"Ahem," said a voice by the door that startled Hub into looking up, "You've just earned yourself a detention mister," said Sarah.

Sarah walked in and sat down at the teacher's desk. The bully slunk into the back of the classroom again and sat down.

"I am Mrs. Blaze, more specifically I am Sarah Blaze the human NetNavi but you will all call me Mrs. Blaze. I do not take kindly to bullying, especially about NetNavis or the NetNavi's symbol. If you must know Hub has one of the strongest navis in this class already. Are there any questions?"

A girl in the class put her hand up.

"Yes Sally," said Sarah.

"How do you know his name is Hub," said the girl Sally.

"Apart from the fact he's my nephew, I recognised his navi symbol in the same way I recognised yours," said Sarah, "Any other questions?"

"What are you teaching us?" said a boy.

"I will be taking you for Basic Virus Busting which I believe is next, Maths and Basic Programming," said Sarah, "I will not allow you to slack in my classes. Both Basic Virus Busting and Basic Programming can be dangerous if used incorrectly or you do not listen. Any more questions?"

The hands stayed down.

"Good," said Sarah, "First things first, we will be looking this year at basic virus busting technique. I see that for some of you this will just be a refresher. If you bear with it then we will start studying some advanced techniques too. Our first lesson will be on chip attributes."

Hub smiled, with his Aunt Sarah teaching him, maybe this symbol wasn't so bad after all. He looked over at Blu to see she was taking notes down and decided to take some down too.

(A/N: Yes, at some point in the last 12 years Sarah and Chaud got married, that's all on the subject for now although there may be a fic on it later.)


	6. Happy Endings

Megaman Battle Network – The Greatest Challenge

Chapter 6 – Happy Endings

Mayl snuck into the Nursery, as Hub and Una were too old for a nursery now it had been changed into a games room so the humans and navis could play together.

"It's Lan's birthday in a week and I need your help for my present," said Mayl.

"What is it?" said Roll.

"You won't tell Lan will you Megaman?" said Mayl.

"Cross my core," said Megaman.

"Right," said Mayl as she told them her plan.

Megaman and Roll set to work straight away. Megaman started to arrange for Lan to have the entire day off whilst Roll started emailing people.

It was a Saturday and it was Lan's birthday. Unfortunately for Lan it appeared that everyone forgot. He couldn't get hold of anyone and when he did they had work to do. Sarah was marking school work, his Dad had been called into work on short notice, Mayl had taken his Mum and Hub shopping, Yai was on a business trip, Higsby's shop was closed due to unforeseen circumstances, Dex had gone to see his Dad in Netopia, even Chaud was busy at work, everyone had forgotten his birthday.

Lan tried to go into work but they had no work for him. All the work he could have done was being handled. That was a shock that SciLab had no work. There wasn't even anything on the Jobs BBS he could do to keep himself busy.

Lan walked into the nursery and played some chess against Megaman. Even he hadn't mentioned it. Half way through the game Lan had an email off Mayl telling him to met her in the park now.

Lan made his way to the park to find all the benches piled high with food and from everywhere his friends and family came out. Mayl, Hub, Mum, Dad, Sarah, Yai, Blu, Dex, Chaiso, Higsby, Mamoru, Tora, Chaud, Tamako, Masa, Sal, Miyu, Mr. Match, Yahoot, Maddy, Count Zapp, Cossack and everyone else he had fought alongside or against in tournaments. He realised that they were all here for his birthday. No one had forgotten after all. Even Ms. Mari and his old class were here.

Lan thought about everything he had been through, he'd never realised just how many friends he'd actually had throughout his life until they were all here. He'd been through good times and bad with all of them. And they'd all stuck by him too the end.

"Ok everyone," said Mayl, "We have all this food here, let's not waste it, tuck in everyone."

Lan looked at the assortment of food. It seemed everyone had brought something to eat, there was everything there from Yahoot's curries to his Mum's pudding. After the meal everyone looked at him expectantly. He stood up to make a speech.

"I realise that you are all here to celebrate my birthday, but I think we're all here to celebrate something else. Friendship, all of you here are my friends or my family, and if it wasn't for you then I wouldn't actually be here today. Hey, some people actually think this world would be a better place if I wasn't here, but they're the idiots who want to rule the world."

Everyone laughed at this, especially Sean and the former WWW members.

"Anyway, I want to thank you all, not for coming here, but for being there for me when I needed you all the most. Don't say you weren't because you were, everyone here has helped me to become who I am today, I'm not saying I wouldn't be a SciLab scientist if I hadn't met all of you but I may not have ended up with such a wonderful wife and a great kid, and I definitely wouldn't have had such great friends.

"People think I became who I am today because my father is a great navi programmer but that's wrong, I became who I am today because I have friends who fight by my side, that's where I get my power from.

"I'd like to think this party as not a birthday party, but a party for all my friends. For friendships past," he said looking over the tables at his friends, "And for friendships future," he said looking at Hub and Blu, "May they be as strong as the bonds that bind all of us here today."

"Hear, hear," said everyone before giving a big cheer.

Lan looked over to a screen that had been put up so the navis could enjoy the festivities too. Megaman gave him a wink.

"You didn't think I'd forget my own brother's birthday did you Lan," said Megaman.

"Megaman," said Lan.

"Too our past adventures," said Megaman holding up a glass, "And to the ones in the future. May we gain just as many friends there as we have here."

The End?

* * *

Next:

UnaEXE - Vengance

When Blu is targetted by a mysterious navi, Hub is told to stay clear of it. But how long will it be before a figure from the past targets the two youngest Hikari's?


End file.
